Eternity (Marvel Comics)
Character Synopsis Eternity is a character from Marvel Comics. Having come to be at the beginning of Creation, Eternity is the Abstract Embodiment of Time and the collective consciousness of all living beings. Alongside his "sister" Infinity, the Abstract Embodiment of Space, he is the "physical" manifestation of the Multiverse itself, representing both Time and Space, and collectively All there Is. Alongside Infinity, Eternity has "spawned" various lesser Abstract Entities that represent essential concepts of their own, such as Empathy, Eulogy, Expediency, Entropy, Epiphany, Enmity, and Eon. Though there exists one complete, greater Eternity for the whole of existence on every plane and level, every universe, parallel realm and dimension containing its own Space-Time Continuum possesses its own sliver of Eternity. Said lesser shards of Eternity are often called "Manifestation-Bodies". Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A | High 1-B Verse: Marvel Comics Name: Eternity, The Sentience of the Universe, Adam Qadmon Gender: Inapplicable (Appears Male) Age: Inapplicable, as old as Creation Classification: Cosmic Entity, Abstract Entity, Personification of Time / All that Exists within the Temporal Axis | Abstract Personification of the Multiverse Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence, Immortality (Types 1 & 3), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Regeneration, Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Flight / Levitation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Cosmic Awareness, Avatar Creation, Duplication / Manifestations, Fusionism (Can Fuse with Infinity), Dream Manipulation (Demonstrated here ), BFR (Banished Nightmare ), Perception Manipulation & Madness Manipulation (How it's seen varies on others, with some going mad, however this has never been shown ), Alternate Future Display, Memory Manipulation (Demonstrated here ), Power Nullification (Stole Strange's powers ), Resurrection of others (Re-created the planet ), Information Manipulation & Limited Transmutation (Changed the identity of Stephen Strange ), Power Bestowal, Existence Erasure (While amplified by Eternity, Dormammu was able to erase someone from a timeline ), Absorption (Pulled Necromancer into himself ) Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ (Scaling off other Abstracts such as Galactus, who is capable of destroying two dimensions with his essence. Superior to Dormammu, who could've destroyed the Dark Dimension. Comparable to the higher level Celestials ) | High Hyperverse Level (Qualitatively superior to structures with infinite universes, Multiverses, within and without, infinite dimensions, including infinite high-dimensional Dimensions, Dimensions with composite ladders, with possibilities and not possibilities, multidimensionality and irrational dimensions, with other laws of physics and no laws of physics Subordinate, and other metaphysical, illogical, abstract structures as well as structures with infinite recursions and infinite levels, With the difference between the stages as between reality and fiction) Speed: Immeasurable, Omnipresent within his home reality | Omnipresent Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: Multiversal+| High Hyperverse Level Durability: Multiverse Level+ '''| '''High Hyperverse Level Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal+ | High Hyperversal Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None notable Versions: Universal Eternity | Multi-Eternity Other Attributes List of Equipment: Inapplicable. Technically has access to all equipment contained within himself Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comics Category:Neutral Characters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Abstracts (Marvel) Category:Time Benders Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Absorbers Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Size Users Category:Regenerators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Fusionism Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:BFR Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Ressurection Users Category:Creation Users Category:Primordial Entities Category:Gods Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1